Sentimental
by RAM Film Studios
Summary: Ahsoka Tano wasn't the type to get sentimental often. But as she reflects her life, she finds that maybe she is. Ahsoka's life from Clone Wars to Rebel's episode "Mystery of Chopper Base". One-shot
**HI! Are you guys excited for the season finale? I am.**

 **Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Star Wars because if I did I would give away too many spoilers.**

* * *

Ahsoka Tano wasn't the type to get sentimental often. At least, there was not a lot of time to be. When she was younger, she was busy fighting in the Clone Wars alongside her Master Anakin Skywalker and Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. There was always another battle to fight, another front to be on. You got killed if you paused to think about old nostalgic memories. There was barely anytime to mourn. Clone comrades died beside you every day. You saw and you moved on, fighting harder for every comrade's death.

Then, there was her "great trial" as Master Windu would call it. She still scoffed at those words. "Great trial" was a big understatement. She found out that everything that she had lived for and stood for wouldn't stand by her. The Jedi Order didn't trust her, one of their own. She couldn't stay. She had to leave.

Once she did, Ahsoka found it painful to remember her past of what she used to be. So she didn't. She didn't look back. She looked towards her future, always looking for a new angle like she always had.

Not long after, she found herself wrapped up in another important mission involving the Clone Wars. Just when she thought her mission life was over. She couldn't complain though. The former Jedi got to see Anakin again. She remembered how awkward their reunion was. They didn't speak of her decision. Heck, they barely spoke to each other at all.

As always, duty called her former Master away. As always, Anakin was off to be the hero, to save the Chancellor. A part of her wished that she could be with him. A part of her wished that she was his Padawan again, flying with him in her own Jedi shuttle. Instead, she wished him luck and said a more proper goodbye than last time.

" _Go save the day, Skyguy."_

She didn't wait to get a response, hurting to much to do so.

Order 66 came, along with the heart throbbing pain of all her former friends' deaths. Everything was gone. She cried for the first time in a long while. She weeped for her friends, her family, and most of all her Master. She eventually moved on like she always had. She buried her sadness deep. She would carry on the legacy of the Jedi, despite not being one herself.

The Empire rose from the burning ashes of the Republic. People were hopeful that the Empire would help their planet and build them up from what the war had torn down. Those people soon found out that the Empire was filled with lies and empty promises. The Empire destroyed, killed, and struck fear into the hearts of many.

Soon, a rebellion emerged as Ahsoka predicted would. Ahsoka compared them to a spark. A spark trying to rekindle the once strong flame from the ashes. A flame that the Empire vowed to stomp out. She knew that they would need help. So she grabbed her newly made lightsabers and tucked them into her belt, heading for Alderaan.

Along with the rebellion, Fulcrum emerged, offering help to the struggling cause. Not long after, a small crew causing trouble for the Empire around the Lothal system caught the Rebellion's attention. This crew was different from everyone else the Rebellion had encountered. Out of the 5 members, 2 were Jedi. Ahsoka was immediately contacted by Bail to be the one to secretly assign missions to the crew. Senator Organa knew that Ahsoka, being once a Jedi herself, would know which missions were best suited to meet the crew's abilities and not overestimate them. Bail gave Ahsoka information on the pilot of the crew whom she would be dealing directly with, having known her father. Hera Syndulla, daughter of the famous Twi'lek war hero Cham Syndulla. It wasn't difficult to persuade the pilot into trusting her or becoming part of the Rebellion. It had appeared that she had inherited her father's desire to be part of something bigger, something important.

" _My name is Ahsoka Tano."_

The Ghost crew had found Rex and Ahsoka couldn't help but give the old Captain a hug. It had been years. The last time had been in a past where they had both been different. They both had been younger.

" _Commander, you got old."_

 _"Had to happen sometime, Rex."_

Ahsoka had developed bonds with the crew. Granted they were small bonds but nevertheless they were bonds. Between her investigating and searching, there was not a lot of time for interactions. When she did, however, she enjoyed them. Especially with the young kid, Ezra. Ezra reminded her so much of herself. Loud, obnoxious, and snippy. Watching Ezra's interactions with his Master Kanan, made Ahsoka feel sentimental.

" _You should have seen him in person. Anakin Skywalker, he was my Master."_

She had known deep down ever since the siege of Lothal. She had sensed it herself, but she had hoped it wasn't true. Unfortunately, visiting the temple made her realize that it was. Anakin Skywalker, her friend, brother, and Jedi Master was the Sith lord Darth Vader. What made him change? Maybe if she hadn't left Anakin would be still Anakin. Ahsoka gave a sorrowful sigh as she attempted to meditate on the ride back. It was too late to change her decision now just like a whole bunch of other things.

 _"Ahsoka, why did you leave? Do you know what I've become?"_

Ahsoka had arrived just in time to witness Kanan talking to a concerned Hera. She watched as the newly knighted Jedi gently wrap his arms around Hera, assuring her that he would see her again. Ahsoka smiled as she saw the exchange but the smile soon faded. She sensed that the journey that she was about to make with the other Jedi was not going to be a smooth one. Conflict was certain. The former Jedi silently vowed that Kanan and Ezra would live to see their family again. She would make sure that Kanan's promise was not in vain. Even if it meant at the cost of her own life. She would protect them at all cost. She watched as the sun set on the newly claimed Rebellion base, reminiscing about better days. Maybe Ahsoka Tano was the type to get sentimental.

It wasn't long after that twilight fell.

* * *

 **See what I did there? Thanks for reading and please review! Means a lot.**


End file.
